


A Fleeting Glimpse

by Cali_se



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Memories, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories fall more softly than they used to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igraine1419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igraine1419/gifts).



> Written in January 2012

Memories fall more softly than they used to, no longer bringing with them a sharp, unbearable pain. Gentle reminders of a life once lived come along each day to take me back to him: a half remembered song; the sweet scent of flowers; fine book pages between my fingers, my old clay pipe between my lips. 

The essence of him lingers about this place still, in the walls, the fireplace, and in the garden. He is everywhere and nowhere, present and past, like tiny drops of rain when you try to catch them.

Once I thought I caught a glimpse of him, running across the meadow as he used to. His dear face was radiant, his body lithe, his pace swift. When I looked again, there was no-one there; a spring breeze blew in his stead, dancing with falling petals and caressing my cheek with cool fingers.

I never forgot that moment, and I still like to believe that he visited me that morning as I stood there in the grass, silent and still, thinking of him - a fleeting spirit from across the sea, letting me know he was thinking of me too, and of the home that we saved.


End file.
